


Sonnet for Monsieur l'Inspecteur (as seen and said by Monsieur le Maire)

by Avdotia



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Montreuil-sur-Mer, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avdotia/pseuds/Avdotia





	Sonnet for Monsieur l'Inspecteur (as seen and said by Monsieur le Maire)

I've heard them say "That blackguard of a Javert!"

And I amused myself with the thought.

But people - little do they know

A man less likely to fall, there is not one on Earth.

 

I admire your posture and your reason that cuts

Through the flesh of the vice.

For this sin minor of all I hope you'll pay no price

For everything you do, you do because it's just.

 

Or so is my prayer and so I hope, Monsieur l'Inspecteur,

For I shall never be fond of your fall.

You should be rewarded and not with gold of the Earth

 

But with prize for the fair who suffered for all.

You may seem a scoundrel to some, or mud

But God in Heaven knows you are this world's salt.


End file.
